


Cuddling Leads To Forking

by anotherfngrl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfngrl/pseuds/anotherfngrl
Summary: A cuddle on the couch, and a warning.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Cuddling Leads To Forking

**Author's Note:**

> This is like... in that adorable universe we all imagined post Avengers 1, where the gang all moved in together, while Thor is off in Asgard.

A piece of popcorn hits Tony squarely between the eyes and he squawks. "What the hell, Barton?" They've all gathered in one of the tower's living spaces- the one on what they've decided to use as the 'communal floor'. Steve wants the whole team to spend time together. Tony doesn't mind, surprisingly enough. It doesn't hurt that he really enjoys spending time with Steve himself. He's curled up with his back against Steve's chest, their bodies spread across one of the soft, plush couches.

  
"No spooning on the couch," the archer tells him, swinging his body over the back of the other couch and settling cross legged at the center of it. Natasha, who was already sitting sideways on the couch touching up her manicure, pushes her feet into his lap without comment. Bruce comes in and Clint waves the popcorn bowl in welcome as the quiet scientist settles in the armchair, reaching for the remote.

  
"It's my couch," Tony points out reasonably. His reasonable tone is somewhat undermined by the way he stretches obnoxiously, tilting his head back to kiss Steve on the cheek, obviously baiting Clint.

"This is a communal space. Do not _commune_ with Cap in here," Clint tells him, playing with a piece of popcorn mock-threateningly. Tony, obviously not intimidated in the least, opens his mouth, and Clint rolls his eyes and tosses the popcorn in. Tony pumps his fist, pleased.

"We're just cuddling," Cap argues, belatedly coming to his and Tony's defense.

"You're spooning, and spooning leads to forking," Clint says sagely. He stuffs a huge handful of popcorn in his mouth, gathering up the pieces that he's dropped for a second handful when Natasha raises a judgmental eyebrow.

"Forking?" Steve asks, scrunching his nose in confusion. Clint's eyes widen, looking to Tony for help. He doesn't want to explain slang to Captain America, today. Not that kind of slang anyway.

"Don't worry about it, Steve," Bruce says from the armchair. He's deliberately staying out of this one, apparently. He continues working on cueing up the movie.

Tony laughs. "Oh, yeah? Forking? And what does forking lead to?" he jokes, snuggling smugly back into Steve as he speaks. Tony has never known when to give up a joke. That's why he and Clint get along so well- Clint doesn't know either. Natasha has taken to keeping them both in line, and she does so now.

"Knifing," she says, not looking up from where she's filing her nails.

Well, that settles that. Tony gulps, starting to get up. Natasha waves her nail file at him. "Don't get up. You are fine. You may cuddle. But remember, when you are tempted to tease Clint, that I am here too. And I would not appreciate an unexpected show."

"What about an expected one? Are we ready for the movie?" Bruce asks, saving Tony from the awkwardness.

"Yes," Steve answers for all of them. They all realize as one that he's blushing bright red, having evidently just worked out what Clint meant by forking. "And Natasha, I want to assure you there will be no 'forking' in any common areas. You have my word."

Natasha laughs. "Oh, I know, Steve. Because Tony knows I was serious."


End file.
